


Mistaken

by Delphi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Endearments, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-20
Updated: 2005-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus misinterprets an offhand comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dementordelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/gifts).



If there was anything more embarassing than actually answering when Filch had muttered, 'Ready for bed, my sweet?'—it was being quietly and awkwardly informed that he'd actually been talking to the cat.


End file.
